


Crossover

by call_me_tina_b



Category: Schitt's Creek, Shameless (US)
Genre: Crossover, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/call_me_tina_b/pseuds/call_me_tina_b
Summary: David and Patrick (from Schitt's Creek) watch porn together. The porn features Ian and Mickey (from Shameless).





	Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a crossover porn that absolutely no one asked for. I just had to do it! Don't hate me. Lol. 
> 
> The italics is what is happening in the porn.

“What are you doing?” David asks with suspicion as Patrick slams his laptop shut. The look on Patrick’s face is a mixture of excitement and shame.

 

“I thought you were going to work out,” Patrick responds to his husband.

 

“Don’t change the subject, why are you being so suspect. And why are you sweaty? Are you having a heart attack? Did you have to look up the symptoms? Great, you’re going to die and leave me all alone. What am I going to do now?” David is breathing heavily and pacing back and forth in front of their bed.

 

“David,” Patrick reaches his hand out to get David to sit next to him, “I’m not having a heart attack.” He opens his laptop. “I was watching porn,” he says looking at David sheepishly.

 

“Without me? That’s rude.”

 

Patrick chuckles, “do you want to watch it with me?” He gives David a flirty smile.

 

“Yes, please,” David says as he snuggles next to his husband on their bed.

 

_On the screen there are 2 men: a tall redhead and a shorter man with raven black hair. Both men are shirtless and embraced in a passionate kiss. Their hands are touching each others cheeks to express their hunger and need for one another. The taller man has a tattoo of an eagle on a rifle around his right ribs. And there are some letters tattooed on the shorter man’s fingers._

 

“Ummm...does his tattoo say,” David begins.

 

“FUCK U-UP, yes, it does,” Patrick finishes.

 

“Well, isn’t he a beacon of light.”

 

_“Mickey, you are so fucking hot,” says the redhead._

 

_“You’re not too bad yourself, firecrotch,” Mickey responds._

 

“What did he just call him? You like this sort thing?” David asks Patrick incredulously.

 

“Just keep watching.”

 

_The redhead begins to place soft, yet firm kisses along the shorter man’s jaw line and down his neck. While he does this he also pinches the brunet’s perky pink nipples._

 

_“Fuck, Ian,” moans Mickey as he bites down on this bottom lip._

 

_Ian grins as he drops down to his knees. He begins to unbutton and unzip his lover’s jeans to release the bulge that has been growing within._

 

_“Tell daddy what you want me to do,” Ian raises his sparkling green eyes to meet Mickey’s piercing blue ones._

 

_“Please, suck my cock.”_

 

_“That’s a good baby boy, I like when you tell daddy exactly what you want. And you even asked nicely. For that you will be rewarded.”_

 

_Ian pulls Mickey’s jeans and boxers down and gives a quick lick to the shorter man’s leaking slit. Mickey’s body shudders at the sensation. With a flat tongue, Ian begins to lick around the head of Mickey’s cock. After several impatient grunts from Mickey, Ian dips his mouth down to devour his lover’s entire shaft._

 

_“Oh god, Ian, yes.”_

 

_This is the exact encouragement Ian needs to hollow out his cheeks and suck greedily on Mickey’s thick dick._

 

David begins to squirm and palms at his crotch.

 

“Are you okay over there?” Patrick raises his eyebrow, taunting David.

 

“You’re enjoying all of this, aren’t you?” David knows how much his husband likes to tease him, get him hard and keep him waiting. David loves it, too.

 

_Mickey runs his fingers through Ian’s hair as the redhead looks up at him. “Lie down, babe.” Mickey makes his way onto the bed, scooting back as he maintains eye contact with his lover. Ian is on top of Mickey in an instant. The brunet grabs the redhead’s neck to bring him close to smash their lips together. It’s as if Mickey wants to taste himself in Ian’s mouth. Again, Ian begins to work himself down Mickey’s chest and torso. His cock is leaking a generous amount of precum. Ian is quick to capture the wetness. He resumes his work of sliding his tongue on the underside of the beautiful cock in front of him. Then, h again deep throats this lover._

 

_“Daddy...please...fuck.”_

 

_He knows what Mickey wants. So he places taps Mickey’s thighs which prompts him to raise his legs. Mickey’s precum and Ian’s saliva has mixed together and has worked its way down toward Mickey’s ass. Ian coats his fingers in the mixture and places them at the shorter man’s entrance. He’s not going to put them in quite yet._

 

_“Jesus christ, Ian, come on.”_

 

_“Oh, is that how you talk to daddy?” Ian stops everything he is doing. He sits up and stares sternly at his lover._

 

_“I’m sorry, sir. I got carried away. Will I be punished?”_

 

_“What kind of punishment do you think you deserve?”_

 

_“I should be spanked, sir.”_

 

_“Alright then, turn over.”_

 

_Mickey turns onto his stomach and left his ass to await what comes next. He sticks out his tongue playfully like a little kid about to receive a gift._

 

_“You look happy now, but I’ll show you what’s what.” Ian grabs a piece of the sweet, bubble butt in front of him. He slaps the left cheek, then the right._

 

_“Shit.”_

 

_“Not funny now, is it.” Ian alternates between spanking each cheek 3 more times. Mickey groans and moans as he circles his hips. His ass is now bright red. “Have you learned your lesson baby boy?”_

 

_“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I won’t be greedy anymore.”_

 

Patrick has started massaging David’s thigh. He softly kneads his fingertips into the taut muscles trying to relax the tension he knows David has built. David huffs out a few deep breaths to soothe himself.

 

“I don’t know if I’m going to make it,” David whines.

 

“I think you’ll be okay,” Patrick squeezes his husband’s thigh.

 

_Ian reaches over to the bedside table to grab lube. “Since I had to punish you, we have to use the artificial stuff. I know how much you prefer our natural juices.” Mickey’s ass is still raised and waiting. Ian wets his fingers and swiftly inserts 2 into his lover’s hole._

 

_“Ahhhhh...yes, daddy.”_

 

_The redhead pushes his fingers deeper and deeper into Mickey’s ass, twisting and turning his fingers, eliciting soft purring and whimpers from the shorter man. Ian gently rubs Mickey’s abused cheeks while working his fingers in and out. He starts to hook his fingers to poke at the brunet’s prostate. Mickey almost collapses at the surprise._

 

_“Are you ready for daddy to fuck you?”_

 

_“Yes, please, daddy, please.”_

 

_Ian moves to stand up and finally get undressed. In a quick motion he pulls down his jeans and underwear to reveal his hard, proud 9-inch dick._

 

“Holy shit!” exclaims David.

 

“Remind you of someone, David?” Patrick lifts his eyebrow knowingly.

 

“Hhhrumpf. You’re really going to get it, you know that right?”

 

“I’m looking forward to it.”

 

_“Turn over, baby, I want to look at you as you take daddy’s cock, you take it so well,” Ian says with lustful emerald eyes._

 

_Mickey flips over onto his back. His cock is leaking precum and he is heaving in anticipation. He opens his legs and Ian lays on top of him as they kiss sloppily. Mickey hooks his legs behind his lover’s back as Ian glides into him. Once fully inserted, Ian doesn’t move. He looks into Mickey’s blown out blue eyes._

 

_“Fuuuuccck, yes, Ian, fuck me, daddy.” Mickey starts bucking his hips slightly._

 

_“Is my baby boy being impatient again? That’s okay I’ll let it slide this time. I really want to fuck you the way you deserve to be fucked.” With that, Ian pulls out and darts back into Mickey’s tight hole suddenly, drawing a string of slurred expletives from the bottom’s mouth. Mickey likes being fucked hard and fast and that is exactly how Ian gives it to him._

 

_Mickey has his arms around Ian’s neck while Ian is nipping and sucking at Mickey’s shoulder. “You feel so good. Filling me up. Don’t stop.” Ian follows Mickey’s every command, even though he’s the daddy in this situation. “I’m gonna cum, Ian.” Mickey’s cock hasn’t even been touched but Ian is hitting him directly in his pleasure spot._

 

_“Cum for me, baby. I love you, Mickey.” As Ian thrusts into Mickey he feels his lover’s ass clench around his cock._

 

_“I love you, Ian.” Mickey digs his heels into the redhead’s ass. “Daddy, mmmmm, I’m cumming,” Mickey gets out as ribbons of wet heat erupts from onto his and Ian’s stomachs and chests. He continues to pulse as he rides out his orgasm, sensitive as Ian keeps working his prostate._

 

_“That’s ahhhh - fuck - a good boy. Now daddy’s gonna cum. Uhhhhhh.” Ian fills Mickey’s ass with his load. He drops onto the brunet and their lips meet as they exchange soft, lazy kisses._

 

Patrick closes the laptop. “So, you wanna tell me why you didn’t go workout?” He places the laptop on the nightstand and slinks down into the bed.

 

David pulls off his shirt and rolls over onto his husband. “I know what you do when I leave, you’re too easy, Patrick. We share a computer and you don’t clear your browser history. Also, the lube is always in a different place from where we last left it.” He grinds his erection into Patrick’s hard-on. He leans down to whisper into the younger man’s ear, “I planned to catch you in the act.” He kisses along Patrick’s neck. “Now it’s time to play.”

 

“Oh, is it now. Okay, David, have your way with me.”

 

“Gladly,” says David as he continues to lick and suck at Patrick’s neck, making the younger man moan with delight.

 

“I’ve been a good boy, daddy. Can I get a reward?” Patrick asks in a cutesy voice while making the sweetest puppy dog eyes.

 

“Have you really been a good boy? You have tortured daddy by keeping him from cumming.” David is hovering over his husband, keeping his erection firmly pressed into Patrick’s.

 

“I’m sorry, daddy. How can I make it up to you?”

 

“Suck daddy’s cock.” David rolls over onto his back and places his hands behind his head.

 

“Yes, sir.” Patrick works his way down to David’s crotch, taking off his shirt in the process. He pulls down David’s sweatpants, surprised, but not surprised, that his lover is not wearing underwear. As he drops down to take David in his mouth, they lock eyes -- eyes filled with dark and intense desire. Patrick sucks hungrily, filling his mouth with all that David has to offer. He bobs up and down, keeping a tight suction around David’s thick cock. He quickens his pace.

 

“Fuck, Patrick, you have such a good mouth. You are a really good boy.” David is constantly amazed with Patrick’s speed during this activity. “You are so good for daddy. Love sucking my cock, don’t you?” Patrick hums around David’s mass. David runs his hands lovingly through his husband’s hair, petting him affectionately. “Okay, that’s enough baby boy, I think it’s time for daddy to fuck you.”

 

Patrick opens his mouth, letting David -- wet and hard -- fall from his mouth. “Yes, please,” Patrick coos. “Where would you like me, sir?

 

“Let’s start with you on your knees.”

 

Patrick quickly shuffles onto his knees, gripping the headboard. “Is this good for you daddy?” He gives his husband a little wiggle.

 

“You’re really in for it now.” David gets on his knees behind Patrick, gripping his hips. “No prep for you, mister.” He finds the lube next to the bed and glazes his cock with it. Saddling up behind Patrick, he enters him slowly. Patrick mewls at the intrusion. David continues to press in, until he is surrounded by Patrick’s warmth. “How does that feel, baby boy?”

 

“So good, sir.”

 

David tries to not move, but it’s too much for him. He needs to chase the heat. He begins to slide in and out, slowly. He presses his fingers into Patrick’s sides as he manipulates his husband’s hips to fuck back unto David. “Tell me when you’re ready. I know what you really want. Tell daddy what you want.”

 

“Fuck me, daddy - uhhhhh - hard and fast - fuck - please, sir.” Patrick is gulping for air. His hard cock is aching in front of him.

 

With a smile across his face David begins to snap his hips faster. When he enters Patrick he pushes into his prostate. Patrick’s legs are shaking. David knows he’s falling apart and must see his face. “Turn over onto your back, now!” Patrick quickly complies. David sees the stream of pre-cum seeping out of Patrick’s cock. “It’s okay baby boy, you can stroke yourself while daddy fucks you.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” Patrick begins to work his cock. David has resumed his quick, hard thrusts. “Oh, daddy, I love you inside me - jesus fuck - harder please - ohhhhhh.” Patrick is thrashing out of control, fists balling up the sheets, eyes blown out.

 

David is happy to give everything to his husband, especially when he begs to be torn apart. He grips onto Patrick’s shoulders to slam into him. There bodies are slapping together and their moans are filling the room. David leans down to graze his teeth along Patrick’s bottom lip. He then kisses him hard, using his lips to open Patrick’s and slips his tongue inside. Their tongues massage each other. Patrick opens his mouth, gasping, as he cums on both of their chests. He is still trying to catch his breath when David follows after him, releasing into Patrick. Foreheads pressed together, they both shudder and pant.

 

After a minute or two David pulls out and rolls over onto his back. Patrick immediately curls into him, placing his head on David’s chest. David kisses his head. “Guess it’s a good thing I caught you in the act, huh?”

 

“Yes, David, you would make a great detective. Your investigative skills are stellar,” Patrick teases.

 

“You can be an ass, sometimes,” says David playfully slapping Patrick’s arm that is wrapped around his abdomen.

 

“You wouldn’t want me any other way.”

 

“That’s correct.” David gently swirls his fingers up and down Patrick’s arm. Deciding not to go to the gym was the best decision. He did still get a good work-out in though.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. I appreciate kudos and comments! Thanks! Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
